


Dear Father I Barely Know

by glitterypinkblood



Category: Hiveswap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-27
Updated: 2017-10-27
Packaged: 2019-01-23 13:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12508420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glitterypinkblood/pseuds/glitterypinkblood
Summary: A series of letters stored in an old shoe box in Jude Harley's room.





	Dear Father I Barely Know

**Author's Note:**

> I have like 12 writing assignments but im doing this instead

DEAR PA HARLEY over DEC 1ST, 1993

IT HAS BEEN AROUND 6 MONTHS SINCE YOU LAST CHECKED IN over JOEY IS NOT HAPPY over TO MAKE MATTERS WORSE IT IS MY BIRTHDAY over IT IS THE DAY I TURN 11 AND YOU ARE NO WHERE TO BE FOUND over YOU HAVE BEEN NO WHERE TO BE FOUND IN 6 ENTIRE MONTHS over 

HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE CULT RECENTLY over THEYVE BEEN GETTING CLOSER OVER I SAW ONE OF THEM OUT SIDE OF MY WINDOW THE OTHER DAY OVER THEYRE REALLY BEGINNING TO SCARE ME PA over

THE FOOD IS RUNNING LOW AGAIN over ME AND JOEY WILL HAVE TO GET ROXY SOBER AND TO THE GROCERY STORE SOON over MAYBE WELL GET SOME OF THOSE PANGUIN CRACKERS over I REALLY LIKE THOSE over

JOEY HAD A BALLET PREFORMANCE LAST NIGHT over IT WAS REALLY GOOD over SHES A REALLY GOOD DANCER over I WISH YOU WOULDVE BEEN THERE FOR HER over I WISH YOU WOULDVE BEEN THERE FOR ALL OF US over I WISH YOU WERE HERE NOW over

I HAVE TO GO over THEYRE CALLING ME DOWN over THEY MADE ME MAC N CHEESE FOR DINNER AND A CHOCOLATE CAKE over IT SMELLS REALLY GOOD over

BISSARELY JUDE HARLEY  
over and out


End file.
